


The Great Eli and Thrawn Spank War

by chaos_monkey, JessKo, melesmelesbadger, MotherRameses, Punk_Kenobi, TessAlyn



Series: The Prank War Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Also Eli not in a towel, Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Eli in a towel, Eli knows he’s sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, More Towels, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mullet Thrawn, Prank War, Rimming, Sexy Pranking, Sexy wrestling revisited, Thrawn can’t help topping a little even when he bottoms, Thrawn in the shower, so many first times for these boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melesmelesbadger/pseuds/melesmelesbadger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Kenobi/pseuds/Punk_Kenobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Another collection of ficlets! A communal NSFW companion fic to The Great Eli and Thrawn Prank War. Again with each chapter by different authors, everything from *extended scenes* to alternate timelines to pure random smutty goodness. So, probably don't expect anything even remotely resembling continuity across chapters ;)(Disclaimer: chapters may or may not include literal spanking)





	1. Unexpected Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn gets a haircut from his new roommate with some surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic to Chapter 1: Mullet Thrawn of The Great Prank War - this time from Thrawn's POV.  
> Chapter by chaos_monkey, beta read by the illustrious MotherRameses.

_“I will remember this, cadet,” Thrawn had said with a low chuckle. “This prank will not go unanswered.”_

Later that same evening, the prank itself was not the only thing Thrawn was remembering as he rested his forehead between his elbows, leaning forward against the wall of the shower while the water washed over him. It was his first proper shower since travelling to the planet on which the Imperial ship had found him. He had been allowed the use of sonic cleansers en route to Coruscant, but they were nowhere near as gratifying as the real thing. This felt… indescribably wonderful.

Nearly as wonderful as it had felt to be touched again.

Thrawn drew a deep, calming breath.

He had nearly declined Eli Vanto’s offer to cut his hair for him, but they had spent nearly the entire day together obtaining basic supplies after being assigned their quarters by a distinctly hostile Commander Deenlark, and to Thrawn’s surprise, his new roommate had been nothing but friendly. As far as Thrawn could determine, the overtures were genuine. Honest. He had not been expecting that, and after spending so long completely isolated, Vanto’s sometimes boisterous company and conversation had been exceedingly enjoyable. It had not hurt that the cadet was undeniably pleasant to look at, either. Thrawn had found his gaze wandering over the human’s exotic features more than once over the course of the day. Between that and the unexpected but welcome feeling of camaraderie, Thrawn's guard had been down when Vanto had made the offer, and he had accepted.

However, the simple haircut had affected Thrawn in ways he had not anticipated in the slightest.

 

“Look, if you don’t like it, I can take you back out and get it fixed - I’ll even pay for it. Deal?” Vanto suggested, a grin on his face as he held up the hair clippers.

Thrawn considered. Vanto’s casually warm attitude towards him over the course of the afternoon had been decidedly more pleasant than the overt derision and anger he had received from Commander Deenlark upon their arrival at the Imperial Academy, and the cadet _did_ present a good argument against paying a professional to do the job on a regular basis.

“I accept your offer,” Thrawn replied with a nod.

“Great!”

Thrawn waited as Vanto rummaged around in the bag before moving the desk chair into the center of their small room, then gestured for him to sit.

“More room out here,” Vanto explained, and Thrawn sat, hoping his new roommate was as talented a hairdresser as he seemed to think he was.

Though if Vanto really did cut his own hair rather than getting it done for him, then perhaps he did have some measure of skill. As the cadet circled him, studying him thoughtfully, Thrawn took the opportunity to eye Vanto’s hair critically in return. It really did suit his features very nicely; the dark brown locks that brushed his ears and curled ever so slightly over the oddly smooth human forehead somehow emphasizing the shape of his cheekbones and the line of his jaw, bringing out the soft, deep brown of his eyes.

“How do you want it?” Vanto asked, interrupting Thrawn’s assessment.

“Something easy to maintain, that will stay out of my face,” Thrawn replied, pushing his long hair back over his shoulders. He had a feeling he would have more pressing concerns for the next three months than his hairstyle.

Vanto fiddled with one of the small comb-like attachments for a moment, then stepped behind Thrawn again. Thrawn heard small shuffles of movement behind him and then the gentle touch of fingers in his hair sent a sudden and electric and entirely unmistakable jolt of pleasure shivering down his spine and straight to his groin.

Thrawn stiffened in his seat, utterly shocked by the strength of his own reaction to the casual touch.

Fortunately, Vanto did not seem to have noticed the abrupt tensing of his posture, and was humming quietly to himself as he started running a comb through Thrawn’s long hair. Thrawn decided it would be prudent to put an end to this activity before it continued any further so that he could properly examine his unexpected response and determine its cause. But to his own further surprise he just sat there quietly instead, allowing himself to become completely entranced by the sensations - the light tugging as Vanto gently worked out a few small snarls; the counterpoint of the sharp-toothed comb and the soft warm pressure of the human’s fingertips running over his scalp; the tickling at his ears as gentle fingers brushed his hair back over them each in turn; the heat radiating off the body behind him like a tiny sun.

There was a sudden loud buzzing noise next to his head as Vanto turned the clippers on, and Thrawn was so startled he nearly twitched in his seat. He had been unacceptably inattentive, distracted as he relaxed completely under Vanto’s ministrations. Or… almost completely.

Thrawn realized with chagrin that certain parts of him were now anything but relaxed. He had apparently been enjoying said ministrations even more than he realized, and his pants had gotten uncomfortably tight without him even noticing. Glad that Vanto was still standing behind him with his attention otherwise occupied, Thrawn circumspectly adjusted himself so that his arousal would be less immediately visible; then focused on meditative breathing, trying to clear his mind and calm his body as Vanto started cutting his hair.

Calming himself was difficult, however, and Thrawn’s self control was sorely tested as the human worked behind him. Vanto kept touching him lightly, moving his hair around and tilting his head this way and that, occasionally brushing against Thrawn’s shoulders as he leaned around to each side in turn, every touch setting Thrawn’s nerves on fire. Even the vibration of the clippers sliding along his scalp felt exquisite.

Finally - or perhaps all too soon; Thrawn wasn’t sure - Vanto’s hands left his head and the clippers fell silent.

“All finished. Get up and tell me what you think,” Vanto said.

 

The sole positive aspect of the shockingly terrible haircut Vanto had initially given him as a joke was that it had snuffed out Thrawn's inappropriate arousal as immediately and as thoroughly as an ice bath. But now, in the privacy of the shower with the memory of the entire event still fresh in his mind, the memory of how the human’s hands had felt on him… of how his own body had responded to the casually intimate touches…

Thrawn looked down at himself with a resigned sigh. There would be no sleep for him tonight in his current state, especially not with Vanto sleeping barely more than an arm's length above him. Thrawn did not yet know to what degree the walls of the refresher were soundproof, nor could he be sure whether or not Vanto was already asleep, and he bit his lip, keeping his mouth firmly shut as he slid a hand down the length of his torso.

He stifled another sigh, this one of pleasure and relief, his eyes fluttering briefly shut as he curled his fingers around his aching erection. Thrawn tried, but found himself unable to stop his thoughts from straying back to Cadet Eli Vanto as he touched himself, imagining the human’s hands on him instead, caressing, squeezing, stroking. Perhaps even standing here in this very shower, with Vanto’s naked, wet body pressed firmly to Thrawn’s back, feeling the human’s own desire hot and hard against him as Vanto coaxed him inexorably towards release.

Thrawn came hard and almost embarrassingly quickly, pushed suddenly over the edge by the thought of Vanto in there with him, mouth warm on his neck and hand tight around his cock. Thrawn shuddered silently under the spray of warm water, just barely holding back the moans that fought to erupt from his throat as wave after wave of his seed spilled to the floor of the shower and were whisked immediately away down the drain.

Feeling slightly unsteady on his feet from the intense orgasm, he quickly finished showering and got out. As he toweled off, shame prickled through him again at his inappropriate and entirely out of proportion reaction to the simple kindness the cadet had shown him today. However, Thrawn reminded himself that extended isolation was known to have a strong impact on one’s state of mind. He should have anticipated it would affect him in ways such as this.

Fortunately, Vanto did not seem to have noticed Thrawn’s physical response to him today, so there was ‘no harm done’, as the human said. Thrawn was glad of that. He was enjoying the friendship that already seemed to be growing between them and would not have liked to endanger that relationship simply because he was unable to control himself. In any event, now that Thrawn had determined the cause of his unusual reaction, he was certain that would be the end of it.

With that reassuring thought in mind, Thrawn readied himself for bed. Exiting the refresher, he crawled into his bunk and was asleep within seconds.

 


	2. Desired Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn notices Eli's glances and wonders if there is a way pull a prank and gather more information. Originally, Thrawn is disappointed with the information gathering, but what if Eli had been a little more bold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By melesmelesbadger with permission from original author. 
> 
> This is an alternate version of Chapter 15: Blue from The Great Eli and Thrawn Prank War. In this version Chapter 1: Unexpected Results from The Great Eli and Thrawn Spank War is canon. Most of the story is an almost exact match so a little deja vu is expected. 
> 
> Thank you to chaos_monkey, star-wars-rebels-4, jeweliffer/MotherRameses and JessKo for Beta reading for me! I was very nervous about writing my first smut and you all helped me feel confident enough to publish.

Thrawn was relieved that the situation had worked out so smoothly.  He had come to appreciate Cadet Vanto’s help and did not wish for something as mundane as the temperature to mar their continuing alliance.  It didn’t take long for the climate control to bring the temperature down to a more comfortable level. He did not wish to make Eli uncomfortable so Thrawn put his uniform on as soon as it was tolerable to do so.  

_ Odd.  His shoulders slump slightly and he lets out a small puff of air.   _ Thrawn looked at Eli in the reflection of his datapad.   _ His face briefly twists into a scowl, before going slack.  The heat in his face greatly increases.  _ Thrawn thoughtfully went back to his remaining class work, it had been challenging to focus this past week with the heat, and he had a lot to do.  However, once he had caught up, this new development would require further study. 

* * *

A few days later, Thrawn was lounging on top of the bed.  With the temperature set higher than his ideal, it was only logical that he cease wearing clothing to bed and instead make do with only the essentials.  That it also allowed him to test his current theory simplified things greatly. He submitted his order with a local art supply shop for the items he would need on his datapad as he waited for his turn in the refresher.  The items he needed had been slightly challenging to get ahold of but Eli’s latest prank deserved a retribution of a more sophisticated level than he currently had the tools for. 

Thrawn looked up as Eli entered the room, “Are you done with your nightly rituals?”   _ He jumps slightly and heat rises in his cheeks.   _

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Eli gestures towards the ‘fresher looking down and away, “all yours.”   

Thrawn waited until Eli had climbed into the top bunk and then rose, languidly stretching his full length up.  He entered the fresher and turned to look at Eli before closing the door.  _ Heat had increased to his face but also elsewhere.   _ Thrawn smiled.  

* * *

 

Three days later, the supplies had finally arrived.  The timing of the plan must be done just so, or his opponent would not be positioned correctly for the final payout.  There was a quiz that day and Thrawn finished quickly and returned to their quarters. The setup took less than 5 minutes and main part took just under 7 minutes to install.  That should leave just enough time to finish the most vital, and artistic, part. He was slightly concerned about it as he was used to analysing art as opposed to creating it, however, he had carefully prepared for it and was certain that he could do an adequate job.  Thrawn frowned briefly, art should not be merely ‘adequate’. Getting done just within an acceptable time frame, he quickly showered and removed the evidence before meeting Eli at their next class. 

* * *

Eli climbed up the bunk and paused at the top. “What,” Eli trailed off in confusion, “Is that a  _ tarp?!”   _  He looked down at his neatly wrapped bunk.  Completely encased in a standard olive imperial tarp, his bed looked like it had been spat out of a bale wrapper back on Lysatra.  He blinked a bit and reached out and prodded the mattress, starting to laugh as it crinkled under his touch. Eli tried to pull off the tarp but it was tucked quite firmly.  Finally wrestling it off, still laughing, he looked at Thrawn who was sitting on his bed looking quite pleased with himself. “Little juvenile for you don’t ya think?” he laughed.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, “My research of human pranks showed a fondness for wrapping beds.  I did not have  _ Ch'itt'teehe'ah vuzsah _ , shrink wrap, or the needed heat element to attach it so used a tarp instead.  Was I mistaken?”

“No, that is a normal human prank,” Eli snorted, “but we typically use plasti-film not a tarp.  And usually the participants are younger than either of us as well.” 

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully, “I will make sure to consider age during future research.”

Eli crawled into bed continuing to laugh every once in awhile. 

Thrawn smiled.  Setup went quite well indeed.  

* * *

Eli moaned as he fought to stay asleep.  No good, he needed to use the ‘fresher.  _ The red glow from Thrawn’s eyes seems unusually bright tonight,  _ he thought as he flopped onto his back. 

And shrieked into the bright red glowing eyes looking straight down at him.  Jerking upright and backing away, his heart pounding, “Thrawn, what are you. . . “ Eli began fumbling before losing his balance, tumbling out of bed.

**_Thump_ ** ! He managed to catch the edge of the bed just enough that he landed butt first, not head first.  He blinked at Thrawn eyeing him from his spot in the bottom bunk, heart in mouth.  _ Wait, bottom bunk?!  _ Eli looked up and then down.  There were  _ two _ sets of eyes!  Though now he was farther away, the set up above his bunk didn’t quite look right.  Too big and they weren’t quite the same shape as Thrawn’s eyes. Perfect color match though.  Breathing hard, he stared wide eyed at one set than the other. 

Slowly, half of the glowing light blinked out for a moment and then rose, crossing the room.  As the lights toggled on, Eli pointed one shaky finger at Thrawn by the lightswitch and then at the ceiling where the original set of red glowing eyes were already beginning to dim.  “How did you manage that?! How did it not get everywhere?” 

Thrawn nodded, “I wrapped your bunk so the paint would not damage it.  That part of the prank was purely pragmatic. It was simple enough to finish disposing the tarp after you retired.” 

“So the glow would be contained to the ceiling,” Eli said, calming as he followed the logic. “It isn’t glow-in-the-dark paint or it would have glowed immediately.  So is it some type of bioluminescent fungus?” 

“Close,” Thrawn replied, pleased with his deduction, “it is a bioluminescent paint made from flora from Umbara.  It activates after several hours in complete darkness.”

Eli shook his head as he got up to use the ‘fresher, “Well, that one certainly was pretty decent.”  Quickly finishing his business, he went back to bed, muttering about needing to clean up the creepy eyes tomorrow.

Thrawn lay in his bunk on his side, resting his feet on the chair placed next to the bunk.  Eli usually needed to use the refresher between 0200 and 0230 and it was now 0247. He smirked as he went back to his reading.  He had already noticed that Eli’s morning routine never varied, not even on the days he was rushed. Thrawn smiled at the memory of the last time he took advantage of this.  However, as he had continued to watch, curious that Eli was always on time, even when he slept in, Thrawn realized there was one thing he would change. If he was in rush he would use the sonic shower, but Eli greatly prefered the luxury of a water shower.  This disturbance should ensure that Eli slept in just enough to allow for the final, and true, prank. 

* * *

 

Sure enough, Eli was slightly late in getting out of bed and into the refresher the next morning.  Thrawn sat reviewing his datapad as he usually did. 

“THRAWN!” Eli shouted. He burst out of the refresher stark naked.  

Thrawn looked up and couldn’t withhold the huff of laughter at the sight.

Eli was a bright, bold cerulean blue.  The coverage was patchy, mostly concentrated on his head, face and upper body. Though not entirely. 

Thrawn smirked, “I was not aware you wished to emulate the Chiss.”

“You! Argh, no,” Eli scrubbed his hands against his body, making strangled noises as he attempted to speak, “Kriff, how do I get this off?! What is it?”

“It is a compound that reacts to the ultrasonic vibrations, used to apply paint to ships in space.  Oddly non-toxic and thus useful in this instance,” Thrawn said.

Eli just stared at Thrawn.   _ Eli’s brow is furrowed and face has a greater amount of heat than normal. His hands are clenched and knuckles are white.  However, the additional heat is clearly only on his face.  _ Thrawn continued, “It is easily removed with standard soap and water.”

“Oddly non-toxic?” Eli said as he looked down at himself giving off an abrupt laugh, blushing a little as he realized his state of undress, quickly retreating back to the refresher.  

~ ~ ~

_ Wait, why is Thrawn still only in his skivvies?  Usually he is dressed by now. _ Eli wondered as he readied for his second shower of the day.  “I am going to miss breakfast,” he grumbled as he tried to figure out what happened.   _ This doesn’t make sense. Unless, Thrawn was  _ **_flirting,_ **  Eli silently wondered.   _ How do the Chiss flirt anyway?  _

~ ~ ~

Thrawn stared at the door.  Clearly he had misread the signs.  Which was fine. Cadet Vanto was a capable ally and potential friend.  There was no need for anything more. 

He carefully placed the nutrition pack on Eli’s datapad where he would be sure to see it before moving to dress for the day.  

Thrawn looked up in surprise as the refresher door wooshed open.  A flushed Eli was standing in the door, the combination with the paint making his face look almost purple.

“I, uh, wondered,” Eli said awkwardly, “if you were interested in. . . “ He trailed off.  

_ His throat is tight, and he doesn’t quite look at me.  Heat has increased to his face, but also elsewhere.  _  Thrawn froze for a second. Perhaps, he  _ had  _ read the signs correctly.  “I am interested in helping in whatever way you wish, Eli” he slowly said, eyes firmly meeting Eli’s gaze, waiting until Eli looked back.  

Eli  flushed even darker, “I mean, it might be troublesome to get this all cleaned off alone.”  Eli swallowed. “Actually, I think you are beautiful,” he blurted. 

Thrawn looked at Eli intently, studying him like he would an art piece.  He had to be sure. Humans were so different from chiss.  _ He looks uncomfortable, and is shifting his weight from one foot to the next.  He opens his mouth and then shuts it. _  Dropping his tunic back into the drawer, Thrawn stalked to Eli and gently cupped his cheek. “I also find you to be quite aesthetically pleasing,” Thrawn softly said his stomach fluttering nervously, “And would be honored to join you.”   _ I did not think he could get to Chiss body temperature.   _

Eli took a stuttering breath and swallowed, “Okay, sure.” He moved away abruptly, and Thrawn felt a tinge of sorrow at the loss which he quickly dismissed as he followed Eli into the shower. 

He waited for Eli to turn the water on and adjust the temperature, humans seemed to like things warmer.  It was usually a problem but more warmth should be fine with what he hoped might happen. Thrawn picked up a pair of clean washcloths as he joined Eli, carefully putting a generous amount of soap and lathering it up.  Reaching out to begin cleaning a shoulder, Eli jumped at the touch and slightly turned.

Thrawn froze, “Did you wish to start elsewhere?”

“Ah, no that is fine, you just startled me” Eli replied.   _ He stutters slightly and he turns toward me.  Hesitatingly holds out a hand.  _ Thrawn gave him one of the washcloths before continuing his attention.  The warm water flowed around him as Thrawn stepped fully into the stream of water.  Ignoring the jolt of pleasure that went down his spine, he carefully continued cleaning Eli’s shoulder.  He had considerably more muscle than he expected, the uniform did not do him justice. Some of the paint had gotten down his back, Thrawn gently swirled the cloth across Eli’s back in gentle circles.  _ Eli gasps and leans into the touch for a moment before turning around.  He is partially erect and has cleaned part of his face off.  _

Thrawn frowned.  It was lucky that Eli had his mouth closed.  Though the paint is nontoxic, it certainly wouldn’t have tasted good.   _ Unlike how he must taste. _ Thrawn took a steadying breath as he redirected his attention at helping wash Eli’s ears.  Only, since they were standing so close, he couldn’t help but get a whiff of Eli. Strongly woodsy, and like the sun on a field of grass.  Thrawn shifted slightly, his underwear uncomfortably wet and restricting against his aching groin. Red eyes meet warm brown before dipping down to lush lips that were tantalizingly close.  Thrawn leaned in for a second before running a finger across blue painted lips that kissed the digit. Eli leaned in, only for Thrawn to stop him, “Wait.” 

“Why?” Eli asked frowning. 

“I did not anticipate missing your dark skin,” Thrawn replied, as he gently helped wash Eli’s face, first cheeks, nose, and then across the forehead.  Then his fingers ghosted down to carefully clean the lips without getting soap in Eli’s mouth. “The warm, brown tone is beautiful and I do not want you to think that I yearn for something, or someone, else while I do this.” Leaning forward, Thrawn gently, tentatively brushed his lips across Eli’s. Pulling back, he finished cleaning Eli’s jaw and firm throat.  _  He moans softly, as his head tips back to allow better access.    _

Thrawn washed his breastbone, and leaned down pressing a kiss against the newly revealed flesh.   _ An intake of breath, and Eli reaches out to me. _ Thrawn felt nearly electrical touches along his torso as he continued his pattern across broad pecs and down to the surprisingly firm torso.  Lather, wipe, and kiss.  _ He tastes of warmth and cinnamon, and faintly of soap. He makes an eager noise in the back of his throat.   _ Thrawn paused and returned to the curve of Eli’s hip, tasting down the curve.  _ He repeats the noise and his hands grasp my hips.   _  Very little paint was left, not much having made it down below the beltline.  Using the washcloth, Thrawn wiped down and around Eli’s thick shaft to get the last of the paint.

“Yes, please, touch me,” Eli panted. 

Thrawn wrapped his hand around Eli’s erect shaft, gently embracing it as Eli gasped.  Thrawn continued, stroking down softly before tightening on the upstroke, running his thumb up the bottom of his hard length. “Thrawn, faster,” Eli hissed, tilting hips up towards the teasing hand.  Thrawn leaned over and bit his ear, nibbling as he increased the pace, caressing, squeezing, stroking Eli, just as Thrawn had imagined Eli touching him the night after that atrocious haircut.  _ He moans and grasps my sides painfully, eagerly kissing down my neck, causing shivery tingles and trailing fire.  _

Thrawn increased the pace, Eli encouraging “Yes, ah, so close”.   _ He stiffens, shudders and then relaxes as he cums into my hand, spraying hot release across our bodies.  He leans against the wall, moaning briefly before meeting my eyes with a content smile.  _ Thrawn watched as the cum washed away, briefly regretting the water that kept him from tasting Eli’s essence. 

“ _ Kriff _ , that was amazing,” Eli breathed, “But you need some attention now.”

“That is not necessary,” Thrawn stated as warm hands ran down his biceps, down his side.   _ How can Eli feel so warm when Humans run so cool? He narrows his eyes as he runs his thumb along the waistband of my soaked briefs.   _ “We do not have much time before class,” Thrawn gasped, interrupted as Eli pulled the offending garment out and down.  Thrawn hissed as it pulled and tugged, but then he was free. Eli smiled briefly before kneeling.  _ He looks at me, waiting for permission.  _  Thrawn tilted his head in a brief nod, letting out in involuntary moan as Eli took him into his mouth.  

Thrawn closed his eyes, overwhelmed with the stimulation, the soft, warm, seeking tongue caressing him, sucking and for a brief moment, Thrawn was afraid that the whole thing was his imagination, afraid that he was once again indulging in wishful thinking.  Opening his eyes, he looked down into warm brown eyes that hadn’t left his face.  _ He  _ **_is_ ** _ here.  _ Thrawn reached out towards Eli as he came, abruptly and without warning.   _ He makes an eager noise as he swallows my release, all of it, with a look of pleasure.   _  Overwhelmed, Thrawn stood still, trembling as Eli released him, and stood up.  Embracing Thrawn and pulling him down gently, Eli softly kissed him. 

“So was the goal of the prank to flirt? Or just get me naked?” Eli asked.

Thrawn kissed him back before replying, “The prank had more than the desired result.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'itt'teehe'ah vuzsah - Shrink wrap


	3. Cold and Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Thrawn had made a different decision when confronted with Eli wrestling him to the bed wearing nothing but a towel at the end of Hot and Cold? (or in other words, an alternate ending to Chapter 5 of the Great Prank War)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Overlaps with the end of Prank War Chapter 5, but starting from Thrawn’s POV instead of Eli’s. Initial dialogue is taken directly from the original work with permission from the eminent TessAlyn!
> 
> \- Not canon with Chapter 2: Desired Results of the Great Spank War.
> 
> \- Pretty damned explicit. Also not very short. Consider yourselves warned ;)

As Eli disappeared into the refresher, Thrawn rid himself of his grimy uniform tunic and boots before sitting down on his bed and pulling out his datapad to start the report for Captain Rossi. The moment he heard the shower start up, however, he quietly got up again and pulled a box of stuffed toys out from under his bunk.

Once he had arranged them on Eli’s bed, trying with limited success to avoid noticing Eli’s scent on the sheets, Thrawn carefully replaced the covers back as they had been. He crossed the small room again to recline on his own bed, propped up on one elbow, and returned to his work while he waited. Only four minutes later, Thrawn heard the refresher door whoosh open again and glanced up from typing his brief report.

For a moment he forgot entirely about the prank he had just set up, nearly swallowing his tongue at the unexpected sight of Eli entering the room clad in nothing but a damp towel and some stray droplets of water. _His skin is a cooler temperature than normal, though heat is increasing to his face and chest._ With an effort, Thrawn kept his expression impassive, despite wondering how Eli’s skin would feel under his hands, how quickly it would warm from his touch after the evidently cold shower Eli had just taken.

“Finished?” he asked, turning his eyes back to his datapad and away from the drop of water that had fallen from Eli’s hair to start meandering a slow trail down through the dark curls on his bare chest.

“Yep, all yours,” Eli replied.

Tamping down his anticipation, Thrawn kept the human in his peripheral vision as Eli sat down on his bunk - only to leap to his feet again and yank the covers back, his loud and entirely undignified squawks almost drowned out by the cacophony of screeching sounds emanating from the bed.

Thrawn shook, trying to contain his mirth as Eli stared down at the pile of squeak toys, seemingly frozen in shock, before whirling around to face Thrawn. “You _ass!”_

The crude exclamation and the open-mouthed, wide-eyed look of pure surprise still on Eli’s face finally sent Thrawn collapsing onto his back in a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

“You ass,” Eli said again. _He smiles and his voice holds amusement, though he attempts to suppress it._ “Where the hell did you find these?”

“At the local marketplace on Bandomeer,” Thrawn managed to reply, still somewhat breathless and shaking with laughter. He looked over at Eli again just in time to see the human pick up one of the stuffed cats and fling it across the room, hitting him in the chest. Thrawn bit down on his giggles and gave Eli as serious a look as he could muster under the circumstances. “Careful, Ensign. Assaulting a superior officer is a court-martial offense.”

“We’re not on duty, _sir,”_ Eli retorted, throwing another toy at him.

Thrawn evaded the fluffy missile and sat up as Eli scooped up an armful of the stuffed cats, a smile spreading over his face as he started stalking towards Thrawn. Thrawn, still snickering to himself, covered his face with his arms as Eli whipped a barrage of squeak toys at him across the ever-decreasing distance.

And then Eli was right in front of him, and Thrawn snorted as Eli grabbed his wrists and made to pin him down. Eli’s skin was still cool to the touch, Thrawn noticed as they wrestled briefly, neither gaining ground on the other. Thrawn was about to twist around in a move that would toss Eli sideways onto the bed next to him, when the bunk creaked under them. For some reason, the noise was what suddenly made him acutely aware again that his roommate was wearing nothing but a lightly secured towel, which would probably come off entirely if Thrawn executed that move.

Thrawn froze, the nearly overwhelming desire to follow through and have an ‘accidentally’ naked Eli Vanto sprawled on his bed sending a thrill of both excitement and guilt through him. In that moment of hesitation Eli pounced, shoving him down onto the mattress, knees straddling his hips to pin him there.

There was a long pause as Eli held him down, their hands above Thrawn’s head and their faces so close he could feel the warmth of Eli’s breath on his mouth. He didn’t trust himself to say or do anything in that moment, staring into the warm brown eyes so near his own.

Inhaling the light scent of Eli’s clean sweat and damp hair, Thrawn desperately tried to decipher the human’s body language, tried to guess what Eli was thinking. _His facial heat has increased further. His neck and chest radiate excess heat as well. He breathes hard, panting; then draws in a sudden sharp breath and holds it, but does not recoil or look away._

Thrawn cursed inwardly. Eli’s reactions could easily have been due to arousal; but they could also be from physical exertion followed by embarrassment and uncertainty at the realization of the position he had just put them in. It could be either, and being wrong was too big a risk to take. No matter how deeply he was attracted to Eli, in mind and body alike, Thrawn would do nothing to jeopardize their friendship.

“Do you surrender?” Eli finally asked. _The timbre of his voice is high; strained. He still does not look away._

“Never,” Thrawn replied, aware that his own breath was coming fast, his pulse pounding through his veins from the weight and the warmth of Eli on top of him.

“Guess it’s a draw then,” Eli said.

 _His grip loosens; he hesitates, then pulls back and moves as though to rise._ Thrawn took that opportunity to glance down between them. Eli’s towel had ridden up and was now only precariously attached around his waist, almost entirely baring the thighs that were open to either side of Thrawn’s hips.

Of more immediate relevance, Eli’s crotch was literally glowing to Thrawn’s eyes, radiating far more heat than normal, and his towel was doing absolutely nothing to conceal the partial erection that Thrawn was not certain Eli yet realized he had.

Thrawn made a split-second decision.

“I think not,” he said, twisting, rolling them over sideways towards the wall so that he was suddenly on all fours, pinning Eli’s arms to the bed, his hips between Eli’s open legs.

 _He draws a sharp breath; his gaze flickers downwards and his facial heat intensifies abruptly._ The towel had come untucked, just as Thrawn had predicted, and was now merely draped across Eli’s hips, barely preserving what modesty remained to him. His state of arousal was even more evident in this position, and it seemed he had finally noticed it as well. Thrawn felt Eli’s posture stiffen beneath him, his gaze darting back up to meet Thrawn’s eyes again.

“I -” Eli started, trailing off. _His eyes are wide and his lips move but he makes no sound. He appears embarrassed, uncertain._

“It is not only you, Eli,” Thrawn said softly, pressing his hips forward and down until Eli could not possibly miss feeling the evidence of his own full-fledged desire, straining as it was against the thick, unyielding material of his uniform trousers.

As he did, Thrawn released Eli’s arms and held his gaze, searching the beautiful deep brown eyes he had come to know so well, both eager for and afraid of the response. He had committed himself fully now, making his decision on the assumption - the hope - that there could be no other reason for Eli’s arousal than a returned attraction.

Eli drew another sharp breath and raised his arms to run his hands tentatively over Thrawn’s back. Thrawn shivered at the light touch, lightheaded and hardly daring to breathe, sinking into the deep black of Eli’s widely dilated pupils.

“Thrawn…”

It was a soft sigh, barely audible even in the thick silence that filled the room. Thrawn felt a hand slip up the back of his neck and he offered no resistance when Eli pulled his head down to bridge the gap that remained between them.

Their lips met, softly at first, almost shy; until Thrawn felt Eli’s grip tighten on the back of his neck and he dropped down, pressing the length of his body to Eli with a quiet moan of desire. Their kiss quickly turned hungry, urgent; teeth sharp against soft lips, tongues moving slick and warm together, breath mingling in shallow pants.

Thrawn reveled in Eli’s taste, in the soft whimper that was muffled by his own mouth, in the feeling of Eli moving against him as he had so often dreamed of. _The muscles in his thighs relax; then tighten again as his hips raise up._ Thrawn thrust himself between Eli’s legs in response, Eli’s cock hot and hard against his own erection, and Eli moaned, his head tilting back and exposing the long line of his neck. Thrawn moved his mouth to that warm brown skin so sweetly on offer, basking in the scent that was unmistakably _Eli,_ the human’s panting breaths filling his ears as he kissed, licked, and bit a trail downwards. At the same time, Thrawn slid a hand under Eli and up his back, feeling lithe muscles flexing under his palm, then gripped Eli’s shoulder. _He tenses and exhales sharply with a quiet sound of pain._

Thrawn immediately let go and pulled back, searching Eli’s face with concern.

“Are you injured?”

Eli chuckled ruefully. “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just a little sore from today, is all.”

Thrawn frowned. “In what way?”

“Just, y’know. Stiff. Pretty achy after all the scrubbing we did,” Eli replied with a shrug.

“I apologize, Eli,” Thrawn said, displeased with himself. “I should have remembered you said you would be in pain this evening. I will stop.”

“Oh _hell,_ no,” Eli said. “You are _not_ stopping now.” _His expression grows intense; he licks his lips and his legs tighten._

Thrawn gazed down at Eli and a slow smile spread over his face. “Very well, then. If you insist.”

Eli swatted him on the arm. “Oh please, like you don’t want it just as bad,” he said, looking down between them, and Thrawn groaned as Eli pointedly thrust up against him again.

 _“_ _Ch'ah k'ir,”_ Thrawn said quietly; then belatedly realized he’d spoken in Cheunh when Eli cocked his head quizzically. “I do,” he repeated in Basic, hearing the hitch in his own voice. “I do want you, Eli. More than words alone can express.” _His eyes widen and his respiration pauses briefly._

“Was that Cheunh?” Thrawn nodded once in answer, strangely nervous. “How do you say ‘so do I’?” Eli asked softly.

_“Ch'ah veah na.”_

“Cha veeah nah,” Eli tried with a small smile, and warmth blossomed in Thrawn’s chest.

“That is near enough,” he said, then covered Eli’s mouth with his again, feeling like he could never get enough of this. Of him. Thrawn eventually broke the kiss again before he could lose himself too deeply in it. “I would like to help with your stiffness, if you will allow me?”

Eli snickered, grinning. “Isn’t that what we were doing already?”

“I was referring to your upper body, Eli,” Thrawn said, raising an eyebrow, and Eli laughed.

“I know, I’m just teasing. That would be amazing, honestly.” _His shoulders shift and he groans quietly before continuing._ “What did you have in mind?”

“Turn over,” was all Thrawn answered, kneeling upright and extricating himself from between Eli’s legs. He wanted this to be a surprise. _He hesitates briefly, raising his eyebrows; then smiles and his shoulders lift slightly._

As Eli turned over, awkwardly holding his loose towel over him, Thrawn leaned over and reached down the side of his mattress with a growing smile, pulling out one of the little bottles he kept there and twisting it open.

 

* * *

 

“What _are_ you doing?” Eli asked into Thrawn’s pillow - Thrawn’s _pillow,_ and how many times had he imagined that - as he felt Thrawn kneel over him, weight settling down onto his upper thighs. His bare upper thighs. “Not that I’m complaining, you know, just - I… oh. _Ohhhh._ That's - stars, that’s nice…”

Eli trailed off into a breathy, humming sort of groan as a pair of slippery warm hands slid slowly and firmly up the long muscles to either side of his spine. He groaned again, louder, mouth going slack as Thrawn started massaging his upper back.

Strong, sure fingers teased out the knots under the edges of Eli’s shoulder blades, before sliding up to work over his shoulders and the base of his neck in slow, smooth strokes. Feeling like he might _actually_ melt into the bed, Eli let his eyes close in bliss, uncaring of the moans that left his throat as his tension and aches gradually disappeared under Thrawn’s skillful hands. A small shiver ran through Eli, adding to the desire already burning low and steady in his gut, as he wondered just what else Thrawn wanted to do with that skill.

Eli had no idea how much time passed before those wonderful hands eventually made their way over his shoulder to knead down his upper arm; then his forearm; and finally even his hand. Eli shivered again, the feeling of Thrawn’s fingers on his own somehow stunningly intimate, even after their surprise make-out session. He could swear he felt every little ridge and detail of Thrawn’s fingertips, and was suddenly hyper-aware again that that he was completely naked except for the towel draped over his ass; that Thrawn’s weight was resting on his bare legs _just_ below that; and that his face was pressed against Thrawn’s pillow while his _very_ hard cock was pressed against Thrawn’s mattress.

Eli may have ground himself a little harder into that mattress with a quiet moan at the thought while Thrawn continued to work his magic.

After making their slow, delicious way down Eli’s other arm, Thrawn’s hands ran up over Eli’s shoulders and down his back, fingers curling under the top edge of the loose towel.

“May I?” Thrawn asked from behind him, voice low and husky.

“Mmhmm,” Eli slurred into the pillow with a smile.

The towel was tugged off his hips and then slowly wiped up his back, the fabric rough and a little cool after the slick warmth of Thrawn’s hands. Eli felt Thrawn lean over top of him, cleaning off his shoulders, neck, and arms as well, and then the scrape of the towel was replaced by soft lips and hot breath at the base of his neck. Thrawn’s weight pressed down onto his bare ass at the same time, and arousal flared sharply in Eli’s core as he felt Thrawn’s cock slowly rub up against him, back and forth, a stiff rod of heat even through the clothes Thrawn was still wearing.

“Turn over again,” came Thrawn’s voice in his ear, soft and intense, and this time Eli didn’t hesitate for even a heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn raised himself up, giving Eli room to turn over under him. _His eyelids are heavy and his smile is relaxed. His movements are less stiff as he turns._

“Is that better?” Thrawn asked as he straddled Eli once more.

“Mmmm… That’s kriffin’ _incredible,”_ Eli answered, voice still slushy. “Feels so good.”

Thrawn smiled. “Excellent,” he said, opening the bottle of oil and adding a fresh dollop to his palm, rubbing it over both hands after securing the cap once more.

“Where did you even get that?” Eli asked, then groaned as Thrawn leaned forward to start working on his shoulders from the front. “And don’t think you can… uhhh-h-h… distract me so easily.”

Thrawn cleared his throat. “Do you recall the time I filled your glove with lotion at the Academy?”

Eli snorted. “Yeah, that was a pretty good one. Sure didn't see it coming.”

“You did not wonder about the oil in the other?”

“I did, actually,” Eli laughed. “I meant to ask you about that, but I forgot.”

Thrawn said nothing, merely shifted his hands from Eli’s biceps to his pectoral muscles, drawing another groan from the human. He was momentarily distracted from his work, running his fingers through the not-quite-thick, not-quite-sparse curls of hair on Eli’s chest. It was coarser than he had imagined, but he found he rather liked the feeling.

“Wait, so you still have that?” Eli asked a moment later.

“Not precisely,” Thrawn hedged. At Eli’s raised eyebrows, he sighed and continued, “That aspect of the prank required a certain degree of experimentation first.”

Eli smirked. “And?”

“And it is entirely possible I may have replenished my supply of the most… useful ones before we left Coruscant,” Thrawn admitted, and Eli laughed again. _His gaze flicks downwards and he bites his lip with a smile._

“Mmm… well, no complaints from my end.”

“I thought not,” Thrawn replied with a smirk of his own, letting his own gaze travel blatantly down the length of bare torso under him to Eli’s stiff, flushed cock and back up again.

 _His facial heat increases briefly but his smile deepens._ Eli’s hands ran up the top of Thrawn’s thighs, and Thrawn leaned down to meet Eli’s lips in another deep kiss. He slipped his hands slowly down Eli’s bare stomach as they kissed, almost but not quite touching Eli’s cock on the way to rest on his hips.

“Ahh… please…” Eli said, almost whimpering, hips twitching up under Thrawn’s hands.

“Please what?” Thrawn asked innocently, sitting upright, suppressing a shiver as the motion tugged at the fabric that was stretched taut over his own aching erection. First and foremost, he intended to finish his thorough exploration of Eli’s body tonight, as much as Eli wanted him to. Just in case he never got another chance.

“ … _touch_ me,” Eli finally groaned, squirming between Thrawn’s legs.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “Is that not what I was doing already?” he asked, purposely echoing Eli’s earlier remark.

“I - you… know what I mean!” Eli sputtered, flushing, and Thrawn chuckled.

“I believe I have a better idea,” he said, holding Eli’s gaze and shifting down the bed between his legs, keeping his oiled hands on Eli’s hips. _His eyes widen and his respiration becomes fast and shallow._

Finally tearing his eyes from Eli’s face, Thrawn lowered his head and nuzzled into Eli’s inner thigh, feeling Eli’s hands on his shoulders. The scent that was Eli was stronger here; fresh sweat and quiet musk and pulsing heat mixing together in a heady combination, and Thrawn ran his lips and tongue over the smooth brown skin, wanting more of Eli’s taste.

Eli shuddered under his hands. “You - you don’t have to… I only took a quick shower tonight.” _His voice is lightly strained. His tone holds embarrassment and the muscles in his thighs tense._

“I do not care, Eli. It is you,” Thrawn murmured against him. _“Tir ch'ah rsah vah.”_

Again, Thrawn realized too late that he had slipped into Cheunh, but Eli didn’t ask about it this time, only letting out a long, shivering sigh as Thrawn moved his mouth further up Eli’s leg to the hollow at the front of his hip.

 

* * *

 

A drawn-out sigh escaped Eli as Thrawn’s lips ghosted over his skin. He had no idea what Thrawn had said in Cheunh this time… but he _did_ know he loved the sound of it in Thrawn’s mouth and wanted to hear more of it.

His already unsteady train of thought was completely derailed when Thrawn’s cheek brushed against his throbbing cock, and Eli gasped, feeling it twitch eagerly up off his belly at the light touch, unable to stop his hips from bucking up in response.

Electric tingles ran over his skin as Thrawn’s hands, still slippery with oil, slid down from the outside of his hips to the inside of his thighs, gently nudging Eli’s legs open wider; and then pleasure lanced through his core as Thrawn moved his head over and ran his tongue in a broad stripe up the underside of Eli’s cock from base to tip.

“Ahhhh - _gods,_ Thrawn,” Eli gasped, fingers tightening on Thrawn’s shoulders as his back arched up off the bed.

Thrawn hummed as he trailed his lips back down, and Eli whimpered at the vibration and the warmth of Thrawn’s breath on his shaft. Slick fingers slipped up one of his thighs as Thrawn repeated the lick, this time circling his tongue around the head of Eli’s cock, lips closing only briefly around the tip before he pulled his head back again and met Eli’s eyes.

Eli shuddered, groaning at the sight of his cock linked to Thrawn’s dark bottom lip by a delicate thread of precome, broken when Thrawn licked his lips with a smug smirk.

“May I?” he asked again, and Eli felt those fingers slide further up, pausing just at the cleft of his ass cheeks.

Eli let his legs open a little wider. “Yes… just… be gentle,” he said, flushing slightly.

“Are you inexperienced in this, Eli?” Thrawn asked, pausing, pulling back to rest his hand on Eli’s leg again, and Eli could see the concern in the tiny furrow on his forehead. “I will stop if you prefer.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I am. I mean, I’m not. Inexperienced.” Eli winced, flushing harder. He had gotten used to feeling dissected by Thrawn’s piercing stare, but it was suddenly very… different now that it was coming from between his legs. “I want this, Thrawn. With _you._ More than anything.”

Thrawn was still staring up at him, and Eli thought he saw the blue throat tighten as Thrawn swallowed.

“It’s just been awhile since I’ve been with anyone,” he continued. “And… well, I am a little more used to being on the _other_ side of it, if… you know what I mean. But I _definitely_ want it,” Eli said again, deciding to go for broke at this point. “I… want all of it. All of you.”

Thrawn turned his head and pressed a long, gentle kiss to the inside of Eli’s thigh, sending a shiver running through him. When Thrawn turned back to look at Eli again, he had a hungry smile on his lips.

 _“_ _Ch_ _’_ _ah veah na,_ _Eli’Vanto,”_ Thrawn said, his voice almost a growl, and Eli’s breath caught as he recognized the phrase he had asked Thrawn for earlier. _So do I._

There was something… different about the way he said Eli’s name, too, his red eyes glowing with an intensity that made Eli’s heartbeat seem to stutter in his chest.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn stared up at Eli for a long moment, Eli’s words still seeming to echo through him, thrumming in his blood alongside his own heartbeat, a mirror of his own feelings.

_I want all of it._

_All of you._

_More than anything._

Giving himself a mental shake as he tore his gaze away from Eli’s, Thrawn took a deep breath and pressed another long kiss to Eli’s thigh, then reached up the bed to find the bottle of oil he had left on the covers next to Eli. There would be time later to consider Eli’s words more fully.

“I will be gentle,” he promised, adding a bit more oil to the fingers of one hand and settling back down between Eli’s legs. “It has been some time for me as well, though I enjoy both ‘sides’ equally.”

“Oh, really?” Eli asked, and Thrawn glanced up briefly to see intense brown eyes gazing down at him, one full pink lip caught between white teeth.

“Yes,” Thrawn answered, in between trailing kisses back up Eli’s hip towards the erection that had apparently not abated in the slightest during their conversation. Thrawn thought he could even detect faint pulses of heat running through it in the infrared. “But if you are willing, tonight, I would prefer to learn your taste,” he said, moving his lips to the base of Eli’s shaft instead, smiling to himself as he heard Eli groan above him.

Settling himself more comfortably, Thrawn wiped his other hand on the sheet and then focused all his attention on the task at hand - that of giving Eli as much pleasure as he possibly could. Fortunately, it seemed that human and Chiss anatomy were equivalent in this respect, and Thrawn was confident he would be able to bring Eli a great deal of pleasure indeed.

Running his tongue once more up the underside of Eli’s cock, he lifted it up off Eli’s belly with his unoiled hand and took the swollen red tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue along the slit and tasting again the sticky sweet bead of fluid that had collected there. _He trembles, panting, and his hips start to thrust upwards before he stills them._

Thrawn slid his lips and tongue down Eli’s hard length and back up again while he slipped his oiled fingers up until they brushed lightly over Eli’s entrance. Eli moaned, drawing his legs up and giving Thrawn better access, and Thrawn continued the movement of his mouth, coating Eli’s cock with saliva even as he worked his slick fingers back and forth over the tight pucker of Eli’s hole, circling, rubbing gently at the spot just above it.

Once Eli was warm and slick, relaxing under his hand, Thrawn slid a finger slowly inside him, adding a stroke of his other hand to the rhythm of his mouth at the same time. Eli was slippery with thickened saliva by now, and Thrawn’s hand slid smoothly up and down the stiff length below his lips.

“Oh fuck, Thrawn,” Eli gasped, his hips bucking up again, and Thrawn felt fingers twine through his hair. He was suddenly glad he hadn’t bothered to cut it in awhile, the light tugs sending shivers of pleasure straight to his own cock.

He kept working Eli like that, slowly, lips pressed to his fingers as he sucked Eli deeper into his mouth on every stroke, sliding one slick finger in and out of Eli’s tight heat and adjusting his touch to the responses of Eli’s body as he went. _He pants harder, moaning. He repeatedly begins to thrust his hips but stops himself._

Eli was opening on him, and Thrawn paused to add a second finger, carefully in case it was too much. _He groans, deep in his chest, but does not tense. His legs open wider as he draws them up off the bed._ Thrawn slid his fingers in slowly, burying them deep into that soft heat with a hum of pleasure around Eli’s cock that made Eli quiver above him.

He slowly started curling his fingers forward as he moved them in and out of Eli, searching for the internal structure that, according to his research, gave humans as much pleasure as Chiss. He knew he had found it when Eli shuddered and let out a wordless, strangled shout above him, cock throbbing harder in his hand and fingers tightening spastically in his hair.

Thrawn would have smiled in triumph if his mouth wasn’t so full, and instead he started speeding up on Eli’s cock while he thrust his fingers carefully into Eli’s entrance, making sure to brush against that sensitive spot inside him on each stroke.

Eli’s whimpers and moans were rapidly getting louder and faster, his fingers tight in Thrawn’s hair, and Thrawn let the thrusts of Eli’s hips into his mouth set his rhythm. Eli’s precome was flooding his mouth now, the clear taste of him sharply sweet, and it added to the slick lubrication as Thrawn used his tongue to spread it over Eli’s cock while he sucked.

“Ahhhh - kriff, _Thrawn…_ I can’t - I’m not gonna last,” Eli gasped, body trembling on the bed above him, and Thrawn fingered him harder in response, relaxing his throat, taking Eli’s cock deeper and tightening the grip of his hand as he stroked.

Eli let out a truly tortured groan, the movement of his hips stuttering, and Thrawn took over once again, setting an even faster pace. He could feel Eli building higher, shaking under his hands and mouth, crying out, only semi-coherent.

“Thrawn, _fuck…_ so good - please… yes - yes - oh gods, don’t stop, I need… I’m gonna - I’m gonna come - I - _ahhhhh_ -” and then Eli jerked, back arching up off the bed as a choked-off wail tore from his throat.

Thrawn felt Eli clench on his fingers, cock pulsing in his hand as Eli’s release filled his mouth in thick spurts, the taste hot and sharp down the back of his throat as he swallowed around Eli’s convulsive half-thrusts.

Eli was still gasping, twitching above him as Thrawn slowed, easing him down through the last shivers of orgasm before gently removing his fingers and releasing his cock. Thrawn licked his lips, grinning as he looked up the bed. Eli was looking back down at him, stomach and chest sheened with sweat, glowing with heat and heaving as the human panted for breath, tremors running up and down the length of his body.

As his focus widened out again, Thrawn became aware that his undershirt was damp with sweat as well, clinging to his back, and he was certain he had leaked a wet spot clear through the uniform trousers that were painfully tight over his own neglected erection.

 _“Thrawn,”_ came the panting whimper, Eli’s hands tugging insistently to pull Thrawn towards him.

Pushing Eli’s legs down gently, Thrawn obligingly moved up the bed on all fours to straddle Eli’s hips, quickly wiping his oily hand clean on Eli’s discarded towel as he did. Eli pulled him down and soft, reddened lips met his in a needy kiss, both of them breathing in fast, shallow pants.

Thrawn felt Eli’s hands scrabbling at his fly, and he trembled, moaning against Eli’s lips as those hands brushed against his throbbing cock. Eli finally got Thrawn’s pants open and shoved them down his hips, and then warm hands slid into his briefs and drew him out.

“Eli -” Thrawn gasped into Eli’s mouth as one hand slipped down to cup his sac, already drawn up tight to his body, and the other closed firmly around his cock, moving in quick, sure strokes.

He quivered, pressing his mouth harder to Eli’s as he hurtled towards release, his entire awareness narrowing again, this time to Eli’s taste in his mouth and Eli’s hands between his legs.

Thrawn came undone in no time at all, already so near the edge from pleasuring Eli as he had wanted to do for so long. It was Eli’s name that fell from his lips in a breathless cry as the orgasm ripped through him, his hips thrusting uncontrollably into that grip, body shuddering from head to toe as he felt himself pumping out over top of Eli before collapsing down onto him, utterly spent.

 

* * *

 

Even with Thrawn’s solid, warm weight settling onto him, Eli was positively floating in post-orgasmic bliss, and he wrapped his arms around Thrawn, burying his face in Thrawn’s neck.

His nose filled with the mixed smell of Thrawn’s sweat and the engine oil they’d been cleaning all day, and Eli didn’t think he’d ever be able to smell engine oil again now without associating it to this; the feeling of Thrawn’s mouth, warm and wet on his cock as he came; the sound of his own name on Thrawn’s lips… the memory of Thrawn gasping against him, shuddering under his touch and spilling himself in hot splashes over Eli’s stomach and chest.

As their breathing slowly steadied, Eli traced his fingers idly down Thrawn’s broadly muscled back, sliding his hands under the hem of Thrawn’s sweaty undershirt to explore the smooth skin beneath. He inhaled again, pressing his lips to Thrawn’s neck in a lazy sort of half-kiss, still not quite able to believe this was real; still half afraid he was going to wake up, alone his own bunk, his heart aching as he discovered it had all been just another dream.

Eli tightened his arms around Thrawn. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened to him… but no, this time was real, definitely real. He was still tingling inside and out from Thrawn’s touch. Eli smiled against the blue skin, running his hands down Thrawn’s back to rest on his ass instead, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the pants he had only pushed far enough out of the way to get at Thrawn’s cock. It would be Thrawn’s turn next time, if he wanted it. If there was a next time.

From the way Thrawn had looked at him, Eli thought it was a pretty safe bet there would be, and a dizzying wave of happiness at the thought left him light-headed all over again.

“Guess I’m gonna need another shower,” Eli murmured into Thrawn’s shoulder.

Thrawn raised himself up on one arm and looked at him with a quiet, private smile that made Eli’s chest ache.

“Would you care to join me, Eli’Vanto?” he asked, fingers running softly through Eli’s hair.

There it was again, that subtly different pronunciation of his name… Eli was definitely going to have to ask him about that. _And_ about what he’d been saying in Cheunh as well. Maybe Thrawn would even teach him some of his language. But… not right now.

“I’d love to,” was all he said, leaning up into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

With some measure of reluctance, Thrawn climbed off of Eli, letting him sit up. As Thrawn stood up next to the bed, hitching his pants up, he felt something soft underfoot and kicked it away with a startled curse when it suddenly shrieked loudly into the quiet room.

Eli burst out laughing as the stuffed cat sailed through the air and hit the wall with a muffled thump and another loud squeak.

“I suppose I will be the one who has to pick those up tonight,” Thrawn said, glaring at the fuzzy toy. He could see why Eli had been so startled by his prank earlier. The things really were excessively loud when you were not expecting the noise.

“Damn right, you will,” Eli said, still giggling. He stood up beside Thrawn and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Come on, shower first, though.”

Thrawn felt Eli’s hand pat his backside and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Eli just grinned back and had the audacity to give it a squeeze as well before heading towards the refresher, still chuckling as he carefully stepped over the fluffy cats that littered the floor.

They took an extremely inefficient and very pleasant shower together, crowded in the tight space and getting constantly distracted by one another. As they dried off afterwards, sharing Thrawn’s towel, Thrawn saw Eli wince and give his hand a little shake, flexing his fingers gingerly.

“You are injured,” Thrawn said as he raised Eli’s hand and examined the reddened marks with concern, running his thumb gently over the undamaged skin.

“It’s nothing, just a few blisters,” Eli said with a shrug, his words trailing off in a deep yawn.

Thrawn frowned, carefully examining the wounds with his fingers. _He winces again in pain but does not pull his hand away._ Reaching into the small medicine cabinet, Thrawn fished out the little tube of general purpose first aid ointment, along with a pack of lightweight adhesive fabric strips. Eli watched with a sleepily bemused expression as Thrawn quickly dressed the worst of the blisters on Eli’s palms.

“This should ensure they are mostly healed by morning.”

Eli leaned forward with a small smile, pressing a gentle kiss to Thrawn’s lips. “Thank you.” _His eyelids are heavy and he stifles another yawn; his posture is unsteady._

“You are welcome,” Thrawn said, taking Eli by the hand and leading him to his own bed.

Eli followed without a word of complaint, crawling into his bunk and curling up with a sigh, sleepy eyes on Thrawn. Thrawn made to turn away and get ready for bed himself, but Eli took his hand again.

“Don’t go yet,” he mumbled, voice soft and slurred with fatigue and contentment.

Thrawn felt his throat tighten with emotion and he sat down next to Eli, still holding his hand, reaching up with the other to stroke his fingers through the soft brown hair. _He smiles as his eyes close. His hand relaxes its grip as his breathing deepens and steadies._

Once Eli appeared to be soundly asleep, which took very little time, Thrawn leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Eli’s only reaction was a slight shifting under the covers and an unintelligible murmur.

Thrawn quietly tidied up the scattered plush toys, careful not to make any of them squeak, and then dropped Eli’s towel into the dirty laundry before toggling the lights off and climbing into his own bunk once more. He remembered at the last moment to finish off the report of today’s work and send it to the Captain before lying down to sleep.

Listening to the sound of Eli’s breathing, the scent of them both still on his bedding, Thrawn’s last conscious thought before he fell asleep with a smile on his lips was to wonder if Eli would still like to visit the holo simulator with him tomorrow, and whether or not that would count as a ‘date’.

 

* * *

 

Cheunh translations

 _Ch'ah k'ir:_ I do

 _Ch'ah veah na:_ So do I (lit. I as well)

 _Tir ch'ah rsah vah:_ Let me know you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly to be continued…


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Eli get to go on their date. 
> 
> (Direct sequel to Chapter 3: Cold and Hot)

A glowing blue wall sprang up in front of Eli’s speeder seemingly out of nowhere. He didn't have time to do anything but bite out a startled curse before he slammed into it at full speed and exploded in a roiling ball of fire.

Again.

Eli sighed and popped open the canopy of his simulator. “Damn it, I really thought I had you that time! I don't know _how_ you manage it.”

The hologame program Thrawn had wanted to try - a head-to-head battle where they tried to cut each other off using the glowing red and blue walls that trailed behind their speeders - was a lot of fun, but Thrawn was unsurprisingly whipping him soundly. Seven wins to none.

Thrawn grinned at him from inside his own open cockpit. Or, well, gave him what would be a small smile on anyone else but was an immensely pleased smirk coming from Thrawn. Either way, Eli felt a quiet warmth bloom in his core at the relaxed, unguarded expression of enjoyment being directed at him.

“Your reflexes are quite good, Eli. But you need to plan your moves further in advance, and anticipate those of your opponent as well,” Thrawn said.

Eli rolled his eyes. “Against you, yeah right.”

“You underestimate yourself, Ensign Vanto,” Thrawn said with an arched eyebrow. “Come, I can show you.”

The warmth in Eli's core spread lower as Thrawn beckoned him over. He only hesitated for a second before hoisting himself up out of his cockpit.

“You know it’s gonna be a bit of a tight fit, both of us in there,” he said, biting his lip.

“I am certain we can manage,” Thrawn replied, shifting in his seat to make a little more room.

Eli grinned and climbed in, settling down onto Thrawn’s lap and leaning back against him.

It was nice… _very_ nice, Eli reflected as Thrawn reached around him to lower the canopy and change the game settings to a single player program.

They had been catching each other’s eyes and quickly looking away again all day long, over slogging through the latest make-work task Captain Rossi had set for them, and Eli’s stomach had flipped every single time. He’d been trying his level best to _not_ think about last night while they were on duty, but now…

Well. Now they were off-duty; they’d already grabbed some supper in the mess hall together; and they were in the middle of what Eli was becoming more and more certain was meant to be a date. And it was a pretty good one, too. That ‘research’ he’d caught Thrawn doing when he’d changed the lieutenant’s datapad background must have been helpful. Even if they _had_ ended up skipping to their first time before their first date, as it turned out.

The program was starting up, and Eli, blushing, pulled his attention back to the present.

They took turns against a computer-controlled opponent, Thrawn giving tips on Eli’s runs and explaining his actions and planning on his own runs as he went. Before long, Eli was taking out the red speeder within minutes, even after Thrawn dialled up the difficulty level.

“Ha! Eat that!” Eli crowed as the other speeder disintegrated against his wall yet again. He settled back against Thrawn, realizing he’d been leaning forward intently. Thrawn’s arm slipped around his stomach as he did, sending a little flare of a different kind of excitement tingling through him.

“Very well done, indeed,” Thrawn said, and Eli shifted again, humming at the feel of Thrawn’s breath warm on his neck.

He tilted his head to the side a little in slightly nervous invitation, gasping softly when he felt warm lips press against his skin. The arm around him tightened and with a lurching jolt of desire, Eli realized he could feel Thrawn getting hard under him.

“Maybe it’s time we headed back to our quarters,” Eli suggested, moving one hand down off the controls to slide up the inside of Thrawn’s thigh. “We wouldn’t want to be out too late and wind up tired for our shift tomorrow morning, after all…”

“A sensible idea,” Thrawn murmured against his neck, and a little shiver ran through Eli as Thrawn reached past him again to get the canopy popped up.

Eli climbed out, his back feeling cold after being pressed against Thrawn’s solid warmth, and they both shut their holo-sims down before heading back to their shared quarters together. As they walked, Eli’s mind drifted back to the previous night once again. He’d thought he might die of embarrassment when he realized he had a blatant hard-on after Thrawn wrestled him to the bed, but then…

_It is not only you, Eli._

Eli glanced sideways at Thrawn. He had a tiny smile playing around his lips and Eli wondered if the Chiss was thinking along the same lines as him.

He’d had the seed of an idea last night though, after Thrawn’s prank with the stuffed squeak toys and the reminder of the one he’d pulled on Eli back at the Academy with the gloves… Maybe tonight was a good time to see whether a horny Thrawn was also a distracted Thrawn.

Eli kept a straight face as they entered their room, tossing his datapad onto the desk and heading straight for the ‘fresher.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower,” he said, feeling a twinge of guilt at the disappointed look that flashed briefly across Thrawn’s features.

He’d make it up to Thrawn before much longer, though, he thought with a grin as he hopped into the shower and started washing up. Thoroughly, this time.

Once he was done, Eli shut the water off and quickly towelled down; then got out the hand lotion from the mirrored cabinet and squirted a generous amount of the stuff between several layers of Thrawn’s towel, carefully leaving it as neatly-folded as it had been to start.

Eli secured his own damp towel around himself, purposely _very_ low on his hips, checking the effect in the mirror. He hadn’t bothered to dry his hair, and water was dripping from it to run in rivulets down his front, eventually soaking into the towel. He adjusted it just a little lower on one side, blushing slightly.

If he was a little… excited and it was showing; well, even better to keep Thrawn distracted.

Eli left the ‘fresher to find Thrawn lounging on his own bed and making no secret at all of watching Eli as he came back into the room.

“All yours,” Eli said, biting his lip and letting his gaze wander openly down the length of Thrawn’s body; grinning as Thrawn practically leaped to his feet to take his turn in the shower.

Eli hopped onto his bed as the ‘fresher door hissed shut behind Thrawn, lying back with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. He let his mind wander through the previous night, his cock slowly filling at the memories of what Thrawn had done to him; and at the ideas of what he wanted to do to Thrawn tonight… He’d spent all day dying to hear Thrawn moaning for him again; to get him so turned on he forgot what kriffing _language_ he was speaking again.

By the time he heard the shower turn off, Eli was rock hard and really, really glad he’d gotten himself off once already this evening under the guise of using the bathroom before heading out to the holo-sim. He’d wanted to be able to last if they did do anything tonight, and had been so pent-up already at that point that it had barely taken more than a few quick tugs before he came, standing over the toilet, thinking about Thrawn and biting down on his other hand to keep himself quiet.

The ‘fresher door hissed open and Eli’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Thrawn framed in the open door, stark naked and dripping wet - and raising one dark eyebrow as he held up his lotion-covered towel.

“I am disappointed, Ensign Vanto. This is not up to your usual standards of late,” Thrawn said, and Eli could hear the amusement in his voice.

_Oh well, it was worth a try._

Eli shrugged, not even trying to mask the grin that was spreading over his face. “Not my best work, I’ll give ya that. But -” making a show of checking Thrawn out head to toe and back up, Eli bit his lip and met Thrawn’s eyes again - “I figured it was pretty much a win-win kinda situation, even if I didn’t get you with this one.”

Thrawn threw his towel in the general direction of the dirty laundry and crossed the narrow room to Eli’s bed in two quick strides, climbing on top of him to straddle his hips. Eli slid one hand up Thrawn’s wet back to grip his shoulder tightly; the other up the back of his neck to twine through dripping black hair and tug him close until their lips met.

 _Stars,_ he’d been dying to do this all day.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn buried his face in Eli’s pillow, his head between his elbows, breath stuttering in anticipation as hands gently spread him open from behind.

After Thrawn had showered, Eli had informed him between kisses that it was his ‘turn’ tonight, brown eyes dancing with mischief in a way that sent delicious shivers up Thrawn’s spine; and had proceeded to tease him mercilessly with nothing but light touches until Thrawn was panting and achingly hard, cock twitching and leaking down onto the human’s belly. Eli had then wriggled out from under him, telling him with a wink to stay right where he was, before retrieving the oil from down the side of Thrawn’s mattress and climbing back onto the bed behind him.

There was a split second’s warning of warm breath and then Thrawn quivered, moaning as Eli’s tongue ran hot and wet up over his hole, once; twice; over and over, switching between licking, circling, and then sliding inside.

Thrawn’s toes curled as the tip of Eli’s tongue pushed further in, licking him on the inside; and then he gasped as he felt one hand move between his legs to close around his shaft in a loose grip.

“Eli… Eli, please,” Thrawn moaned, rocking back and forth into it as Eli stroked him lightly, still tonguing at his entrance.

He was certain he felt Eli smile against him before that tongue pulled away; then Eli’s lips were moving on Thrawn’s lower back as he spoke. “Please, what?” he asked, and yes, Thrawn could hear the smile in his voice.

“ _Ch’ah es_ \- I want you, _please,_ ” Thrawn almost begged, barely catching his own slip into his native tongue.

_He laughs quietly, a sweet, delighted sound, and pulls back but does not move away._

Thrawn heard the sound of the oil being opened; then he moaned again as Eli’s fingers ran over his entrance a brief moment later, slippery and warm, and started working their way inside him.

 

* * *

 

Eli bit back a groan as he watched Thrawn nearly writhing on his fingers, head down and ass up as Eli worked him open. He was up to three fingers now, and he’d gotten Thrawn about as ready as he could.

It was tempting, _so_ tempting to go ahead and take Thrawn from behind like this; grip him by the hips and watch that perfect ass framing his cock as he pounded in and out… but Eli wanted to see Thrawn’s face while he fucked him for the first time.

He could still get himself ready like this, though.

Leaning down, Eli nipped at Thrawn’s ass cheek while he pulled his fingers carefully out, grinning to himself at the little whimper of dismay Thrawn didn’t quite manage to stifle.

“Ready for me?” he asked, reaching for the oil again.

“ _Ts’ah,_ ” Thrawn groaned, voice muffled in Eli’s pillow, fists clenching above his head. Eli figured that had to be Cheunh again, and he could guess at the meaning based on the way Thrawn twitched and arched his back at the sound of the bottle popping open again.

“Is that a yes?” he teased, admittedly a little breathlessly as he slicked his cock up with oil.

“ _Yes,_ Eli, y- ahhh -” Thrawn trailed off, trembling as Eli ran his cockhead over Thrawn’s hole, nudging the tip just inside his entrance.

Thrawn pushed back against him with a needy moan and Eli just about lost it then and there as he slipped a little deeper in.

“Stars, Thrawn,” he groaned, making himself pull back again and crawling back up the bed. Thrawn raised his head and dropped over onto his side as Eli lay down with him, meeting the heavy lidded red eyes.

“Why -?” Thrawn started to ask.

“I wanted to see you for this,” Eli said softly, leaning in to cover Thrawn’s lips with his.

Thrawn kissed him back, hungry; then pulled back to gaze at him for a moment with blazing eyes before pushing Eli onto his back and climbing on top of him again.

Holding his cock up for Thrawn to position himself, his breath fast and shallow, lightheaded with anticipation, Eli had a brief moment to think that he might be about to pay for all his teasing tonight - and then Thrawn sank down onto him with a deep groan, slow but steady, until his ass was on Eli’s thighs and Eli’s cock was buried to the hilt inside him.

“Thrawn - _fuck_ -” Eli gasped, unable to breathe at all for a moment as he was enveloped in tight, slick heat.

The look on Thrawn’s face as Eli filled him was nearly indescribable, concentration and arousal and something that looked like pure _bliss;_ and Eli was convinced he must have died and gone to heaven as Thrawn started moving on him. Feeling slightly stunned, he ran his hands up Thrawn’s thighs to cup his ass, feeling taut muscles flexing under the blue skin, and just watched as Thrawn worked himself up and down his cock, wanting to burn the gorgeous image into his mind forever.

Thrawn eventually leaned down over top of Eli to kiss him, rocking back and forth, still fucking himself on Eli’s cock, and Eli ran his hands up Thrawn’s back to pull him closer. Drawing his knees up and planting his feet, Eli thrust up to meet Thrawn the next time he rocked back, and Thrawn gasped against his mouth, his movement shivering to a halt as he quivered in Eli’s arms.

Eli gripped Thrawn’s hips and started thrusting in earnest, and a panting string of Cheunh punctuated with his name fell from Thrawn’s lips.

“You’re really - _ahh_ \- gonna have to teach me what that all means,” Eli said with a breathless, gasping sort of laugh, moving one hand to Thrawn’s cock, pumping up and down his hard length, still thrusting in and out of that deliciously tight heat all the while.

Thrawn just groaned in response, burying his face in Eli’s neck as a shudder ran through him. Eli sped up, his hand still slick from getting Thrawn open and ready, Thrawn’s grunts and moans and gasped _yes’s_ spurring him on until he was slamming in and out of Thrawn’s ass as hard as he could.

Eli was close, so close; and it was taking everything he had to hold off from coming until Thrawn did. He was sweating, panting against Thrawn’s shoulder, growling mostly incoherent words of encouragement or pleading or both.

“ _Yes,_ come on me, Thrawn, _please,_ fuck -”

“Eli - _Eli_ -”

And then he felt Thrawn’s teeth in his neck, Thrawn was spasming against him with a muffled cry; and the clenching around his cock and the hot wet spatter up his front pushed Eli over the edge too.

Eli came inside Thrawn with a shout, burying himself as deep as he could with one final jerk of his hips, feeling himself pumping out into that tight channel while Thrawn’s cock twitched in his hand and Thrawn’s weight collapsed down on top of him, breath hot and panting against his neck.

He let go of Thrawn and slid both arms around the broad back, holding him tightly and feeling the tremors running through him; through them both. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other as they caught their breath, sweat cooling on skin and quiet little sounds of contentment passing between them. Eli felt himself soften slowly and eventually slip out of Thrawn, but aside from snorting and giggling a little at the tickle of it, they both just ignored it and didn’t move.

Thrawn finally slid sideways off of Eli so they were curled on their sides facing each other, and after a little bit of squirming, Eli managed to get his covers tugged up over them both.

“You okay?” Eli asked, and Thrawn nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

“I am more than ‘okay’, Eli. That was wonderful.”

His eyes heavy, Eli smiled too as Thrawn twined the fingers of one hand in his. Lulled by Thrawn’s steady breathing, his eyes slowly drifted shut, and he fell asleep like that before much longer, still holding Thrawn’s hand.

 

* * *

 

Cheunh translations

 _Ch’ah esahn:_ I want

 _Ts’ah:_ Please

 


End file.
